paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sage and the Sheep
Future Generation One way to win a girl's heart is to have their pet like you.......Too bad Summer's pet just so happens to be a sheep. Will Sage be able to conquer his fear in order to talk to Summer? Or will he be Baaaaa-shful? *Rocky *Zuma *Sage *Aurora *Skitt *Summer *Shadow *Princess *Tundra Aurora and Sage bounced in the back of Tundra's truck as she drove them to Princess' house for a playdate, giggling and laughing as they looked around and let the breeze flow through their fur. Tundra smiled and looked at her pups. Ryder was back home with Rocky building a little surprise for all the pups, so she thought i'd be good to take her pups to Princess' in the meantime so they wouldn't get in the way. Ace had a little cold, so Winter and Lani stayed behind to take care of him. "Look! There's the manor!" Aurora yelped happily, waving her paw in front of her. Tundra laughed, pulling up through the gates and before the garden. "Yes it is. Alrighty now..." Tundra parked the vehicle, letting the pups jump out and eagerly race towards the door, ringing the doorbell obnoxiously. Tundra chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay okay, wait up you guys! Stop pressing the bell, you'll give her owners a headache!" She snickered, tugging them both away from the bell. Both pups pouted, staring at the button. "Awwwwwww......" Slowly the door opened, and a female chocolate lab appeared, a smile on her face. "I see you made it!" "Hi Auntie Princess!!" The pups smiled, hugging the older dog's front legs. "Hello dears~! Now...Summer is out back in the garden and Shadow is digging in the empty flowerbed on the side of the house....Zuma took CJ and Dylan to the Lookout with him today." Princess and Tundra smiled as they watched the pups run off towards their friends. "Would you like to come inside? Josie just made some fresh sugar cookies." "Mnh! Sounds great." Meanwhile, Sage was running back into the garden, his heart racing; he was excited to see Summer, it had been a little while since she had visited. He spotted her in the distance, and a wide smile formed on his face. "Hey Summer! Wann-" Sage chopped his sentence short, gulping as he slid to a halt. His eyes widened as he watched Summer stroking and grooming....A sheep..... Ever since an incident at Farmer Al's when he was a lot younger, Sage had been absolutely terrified of Sheep....... Summer hadn't noticed Sage coming up as she hummed to herself, giving her sheep some TLC. Sage ran and hid behind a wall, his heart feeling like it was beating like a bongo drum. ".....What am i going to do now...?" Sage gulped, shutting his eyes tight as his memory flashed to that day on the farm.. **** When he was about a month and a half- Sage had gone on a ride-along with Rocky for a job at Farmer Al's. He bounced around the pasture happily as Rocky helped fix a few things inside the house. Sage bounced up eagerly to a small sheep, noticing something stuck to his leg. He pulled on it hard, trying to help get the object off of his leg. Instead of being grateful, the lamb freaked out, bleating loudly in alert as all he could feel was the yanking and some slight pain when the object was ripped off. The older sheep started to freak out, running around in a panic, leaving poor Sage in a Lion King stampede scene. "Dad! Dad! Daaaad!" Sage yelped and cried as he ran around helplessly, trying to avoid being trampled by the hooves. Sage felt his heart racing as his tiny paws took him all over the pasture and face to face with a big, black sheep. Marley snorted, pressing his face down towards the young pup. "Woah!! Settle down!!" Farmer Al called, wrangling all his sheep into the corner, while Rocky rushed over to Sage, picking up the crying puppy by the scruff, giving Marley a glare that just caused the sheep to roll his eyes and trot back over to his herd while Rocky went quickly back inside to a safe zone. "I wanna go hoo-o--oooommmee!" Sage wailed as Rocky put him down in the house, hugging close to his father's paws as tears flooded down his cheeks, flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall. Rocky sighed as he hugged the distressed puppy, humming softly and stroking his back as he sniffled and snuggled into his fur. "I...Wanna go hoommeee..." **** Sage gulped, his body shaking as he looked over towards Summer and her pet, his tail tucking between his legs as he peered around the corner. He absolutely hated that memory.... He felt his body tense up, like he was held in a vice grip....He was paralyzed by fear as he kept his eyes frozen to the wooly animal. He looked so nice and cuddly....But something in the back of his mind just prevented him from going over.... "Hey!" Sage jumped a foot in the air, whirling around. "Woah bro, calm down!" Aurora laughed. She and Shadow were dripping mud, standing behind Sage. "What's the matter?" Sage gulped and pointed around the corner. The two pups checked it out, and Shadow gave Sage a curious smile. "...What, Skitt?? He's just a sheep!" Sage winced, and Aurora rubbed his shoulder. "....He had a bit of an incident, Shadow.....He's scared of them...." Sage nodded and told Shadow the story. Shadow gave a solemn nod, patting Sage's back. "No worries....We can help ya get through this.... the only sheep you need to get close to will be Skitt....He's like Summer's baby- He's only one sheep...." Sage gulped, pinning his ears back. "just....One...." He muttered, tugging at his collar. Surely he could get used to just one sheep....Right? He felt himself start trembling again, frozen on spot. Aurora rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar, dragging him inside the house. "Maybe our moms can help us...." (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) Tundra and Princess sat inside, nibbling on some cookies and just talking as the pups came in. Shadow looked at his mom, opening his mouth to speak. "Mom! We need to a-" "Ack! Aurora! Shadow! You're tracking mud everywhere!" Princess yelped, a disappointed look on her face. Shadow and Aurora looked behind them, noticing the muddy paw prints trailing after them, giving each other a nervous look. "Sorry! But Mom we need-" "Oh no no." Princess scolded, lifting Shadow up by the scruff. "You're not doing anything until we get you cleaned up!" Aurora knew it was the best, but Shadow pouted, squirming in his mother's grasp. "No no! Mom nooo!" ''Shadow growled, thrashing around like a fish out of water, but that didn't deter his mother from going up the stairs and into the bathroom, Aurora on her heels. Sage looked up towards the stairs, ears perked as he heard a splash and a very distressed wail from Shadow. He couldn't help but laugh. Twenty minutes later Shadow and Aurora came back down the stairs, Aurora with a happy smile and fluffed out fur, and Shadow with a grimmace and his fur puffed all over the place. "....Now that we're clean....Can we tell you ''NOW?" "Yes Shadow, you can tell us now." Princess smiled, sitting back down next to Tundra as Shadow smoothed down his fur, sticking his tongue out as he did so. "Yuck...Water.....Anyways! Sage needs some advice." "Sage? What's wrong honey?" Tundra murmured, laying down so she was at her pup's eye level. He fidgeted a tiny bit, avoiding eye-contact as he embarrassedly tried to think of how to put his words.Rubbing his arm, he finally managed to look his mother in the eyes. "M-Mom..I....I......I'm scared of sh.....sheep....." Sage gulped, closing his eyes as he fought to surpress the memory. "....A....And...I wanna get over it b...but......I don't know..... How." He finally managed to choke out, shivering as Tundra pulled him close, nuzzling her son softly as he sniffled. "Shhhh.... It's okay, Sage.... Why do you want to get over it so badly?" She murmured, a tad bit curious. Princess chuckled softly, smiling at the them. "I think I know why....Summer has a pet sheep named Skitt....And if i'm correct, Sage wants to get closer to Skitt so he can get closer to Summer without being scared..." Sage nodded, looking up at Princess with slightly watery eyes."I....I don't know what to do..." Tundra smiled and nudged him comfortingly, stroking his fur comfortingly as he continued to shiver and shudder. "That's okay honey....We'll help you.. Just leave it to Mama." (Scene Change: Sage's badge) Sage sat in the middle of the living room, waiting for the others to come back out. Tundra told him to wait there while she got things prepared. He felt his body twitching a bit as he anxiously waited, staring around the room nervously. He started tapping his paws, tail twitching and waving a bit as he sat there silently. "Do we have to go in there...?" Sage perked his ears, hearing Shadow's voice from down the hall. "Yes! We're helping my brother! It's not that bad." He heard Aurora's voice respond, seeing their shadows against the wall as they got closer and closer. A wide grin coming across his muzzle as he laid his gaze onto Shadow and his sister. They were dressed in a puffy comforter adorned with cotton balls and felt ears on a head band. Shadow rolled his eyes, grumbling as he tugged at the collar of his sheep-suit. "Yeah yeah, laugh it off.... Ugh this is embarrassing..." "What are these?" Sage snickered, flicking a cotton ball that had fallen from Shadow's head. "They're sheep costumes!" Tundra chuckled, patting Sage's head as she sat down next to him, smiling down at her son. "We're gonna do a little pretending first....Just to ease you into things....Since it's your best friend and your sister, I thought it would make it a little bit easier to approach them." Sage snickered again, watching as Aurora batted around a cottonball, giggling and prodding at Shadow, who started to smile a bit. "Yeah Sage....You can do it!" They both smiled, stopping their playing to focus on their mission. "Alright," He grinned, "Let's do this." Taking a deep breath, he walked up towards his friends, gulping a bit as his imagination started to take a toll on his vision. His friend and sister slowly morphed into towering sheep, leaning down to bleat in his face. They stomped their hooves all around him, almost stepping on his tail and his paws. Sage just yelpped and ran under the couch. "I-I can't do it!!!" He cried, heart pounding as he folded his paws over his eyes. Tundra managed to coax him out from underneath the sofa, brushing the dust bunnies off of his fur as she cradled him close, comforting him gently as he sniffled into her fur. "There there, Sage...We'll get there....." A few hours passed until Sage was finally ready to get outside to test the real deal...After hiding countless times or smacking his friends accidentally with his paws, he had finally managed to confront them long enough without running away. Slowly he crept over to where Summer and Skitt were standing, taking several deep breaths to calm his nerves. HIs heart felt like it was being struck by a hammer, his chest squeezing and becoming tighter. "Oh! Sage!" Summer giggled, noticing him walking over. The bright pink eyes of the yellow lab made most of the nervousness wash away, Sage's heart pounding in a new way... "H-Hey Summer....U-uhm...Who's your friend here?" Sage muttered, reaching a paw up to stroke his wool coat. Skitt flinched a tiny bit, which made Sage retract his paw, but Skitt just relaxed and kept munching on some grass, letting the young pup do his thing. Sage smiled a bit and continued to pet him. "I-I'm doing it!" He thought excitedly to himself. "This is my sheep, Skitt. I was just about to put him back in the barn to get some sleep......" Summer grinned softly, leading Skitt into the barn. "So uh....you over your fear then?" She turned her head over her shoulder, looking at the surprised expression on Sage's face. "H...How'd you know...?" He stammered, his ears folding back against his head. "I hope you're not embarrassed of me...." Summer nuzzled him. "I remember when we went to Farmer Yumi's to get a pumpkin for halloween and you steered straight clear of the sheep.....You were really jumpy whenever you heard them make a noise....." She gave him a soft hug, both their cheeks turning a pink hue. "Embarrassed....? No, Sage, why would I be? I'm scared of a lot of things...." "Heh...It's just such a dumb fear....." Sage sighed, looking down at his paws as he told her the story. "Dumb?! Sage you were almost killed! You have a very valid reason to be scared of sheep...." Summer smiled and then nodded towards the house. "But...Now that Skitt is in the barn... Why don't we go get some snacks and play a game...?" In relief, Sage nodded his head rapidly. "Yes please!" With excitement, the puppies ran towards the house. Sage smiling like crazy as he thought to himself, "Wow....I faced my fear today.....I'm just one step closer to conquering it...." ''He smiled at Summer, who giggled and smiled back. He blushed and grinned wide, looking forward at the house. ''".....With her and my friends and family by my side, I think I can do anything.." Category:Future generation Category:Love stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Flashbacks Category:Short Pages Category:Shorts